Fisherman and recreational boaters need a solution to the storage of their tools and tackle boxes which provide easy storage and accessibility to tools and tackle while aboard the boat. Known devices have proven unsuccessful. The following US patents have attempted to provide a solution: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,101,966, 4,271,624, and 4,033,648.